a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to streamlined localization systems that measure position utilizing localization fields with simpler interfaces for the operator. In particular, the instant invention relates to a system and method to allow ready or accurate input of key device characteristics for use in a localization field.
b. Background Art
It is well known to generate heart chamber geometry in preparation for cardiac diagnostic or therapeutic procedures. Often, a mapping catheter is introduced into the heart chamber of interest and moved around within the heart chamber, either randomly, pseudo-randomly, or according to one or more preset patterns. The three-dimensional coordinates are measured using a localization system (sometimes also referred to as a “mapping system,” “navigation system,” or “positional feedback system”). The localization system measures the coordinates of the mapping catheter within a localization field, typically by relating a characteristic of the localization field, such as a voltage, experienced by the mapping catheter to a location of the catheter within the field. A similar process may be used to measure the position of any object, such as an ablation catheter or other medical device, within the localization field.
After mapping is substantially complete a map may be generated for use in subsequent procedures. Both during the mapping process, and after mapping, the operator may wish to be able to visualize the location of a catheter on the map. Accordingly, a localization system may provide a visual representation of the current position for catheter or other medical device. This visual representation may take many forms, including an computer generated image of the actual catheter, an arrow representing the catheter, and other forms known in the art. The visual representation may seek to provide information to the operator, including where electrodes or other portions of the catheter are located, which direction the catheter is moving, and the relative size of the catheter in relation to the heart chamber. In addition, data about the catheter construction may help inform the accuracy of the image. However, accurately providing certain information requires detailed information on the catheter's construction.